Captives Turned Lovers
by greendayjewels86
Summary: Shimaru and Sakirame have been captured by the Lord of the Western Lands. Will they escape or will they stay?
1. Chapter 1:Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Inuyasha. Only characters that are mine are Shimaru, Sakirame and Misoka. Any others unknown are also mine.**

Prologue:

Shimaru fell over in laughter as Sakirame slapped herself in the face with a tree limb. There were tears running down Shimaru's face as Sakirame ripped the tree limb off of the tree. "Damn you! You stupid god-damned twig!", Sakirame screamed at the limb while jumping up and down on it. All the while Sakirame was throwing her tantrum, Shimaru was starting to cough, she was laughing so hard.

Sakirame turned on her friend for laughing at her so. "What the hell is your problem? I could've been hurt, and you would've just laughed at me!" Sakirame shouted at Shimaru. Shimaru had stopped laughing, and had started crying. The thought of Sakirame being hurt had never occurred to her. Sakirame started rambling on, and in the midst of her tears, Shimaru started to get angry. Shimaru jumped up and tackled Sakirame, both landing in a huge mud puddle. They started wrestling and flinging mud at each other, until they heard a familiar shriek from their hut. Sakirame's mother Misoka stood with a horrified look on her face. Sakirame's mother lead the two mud-caked girls to the river, so they could wash their clothes, and bathe.

************************************************************************

Four years before Sakirame was born, a woman holding a baby stood in the open doorway. "This child was born of rape. I do not wish to kill her. Her name is Shimaru. I am wife to the great youkai that is lord to the Western Lands. Please raise her and tell her of me, and of the circumstances pertaining to why I cannot keep her.", the woman said to Sakirame's mother. On her way out of the door, she paused, "Great miko,…be aware. She is a hanyou." With that she left, never to see her child again.

************************************************************************

Sakirame, age 10: "Momma, why do the people in the village call me a hanyou? You weren't never married before, were you?" A young Sakirame asked her mother. "Sweet-heart, you are a hanyou. I never married your father. He was killed in battle before we could get married, but I loved him nonetheless.", her mother answered. "If you didn't get married the how did you have me?" Sakirame persisted. "He knew he was going to die the day before the battle. He said that he wanted me to have his child, so there would always be a part of him in you, that I could love.", her mother finished with tears in her eyes.


	2. Chapter 2: Destruction of the Village

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Inuyasha. Only characters that are mine are Shimaru, Sakirame and Misoka. Any others unknown are also mine and my friend Erin's.**

Chapter 2: Destruction of the Village/ The Lord of the Western Lands

As the clean girls did their chores and went to bed, they weren't aware that they were being watched from the edge of the forest. ~I am going to destroy this village. I have stood for their human stench long enough.~ The Lord of the Western Lands thought to himself.

Just as the girls fell asleep, they heard crashing sounds, and they sounds of the villagers screaming. Sakirame, Shimaru, and Misoka ran outside to see their village in ruins. A lone figure steppe out of the flames that claimed most of the local huts. He held out a clawed hand that dripped with a green acidic poison. He leaped high in the air with long silver hair flowing behind him, intending to attack the girls' hut. But a barrier that protected the hut, held his attack and knocked him back.

"Ah, the home of an old miko." The Lord said. "Hai, I am the miko you speak of. What has my village done for you to render such an attack?" Misoka stepped forward to let him know of her presence. "I am the Lord of the Western Lands. I do as I please, and I was tired of the stench of humans on the boundary of my lands." He stated calmly.

"Well then, I am the only human left, and I do not intend on dying by your hand." The miko replied.

Sakirame and Shimaru, despite the impending danger, had started fighting. Before Misoka had a chance to stop them, the girls had pushed each other out of the protection of the barrier. Shimaru had kept pushing Sakirame until they had bumped into the one who had destroyed their village. They tripped over each other and found themselves staring up into the handsome Lord's face. His eyes flashed red at them and the both fainted from their shared terror of the being before them.

The Lord looked at them in amusement, then to Misoka. "I suppose that these foolish young women are yours. I will take them. I may not be able to destroy you at this point, but I will take your most valued possession….your family." The Lord said to the old miko. He bent down and picked up the girls, flashed an evil grin to Misoka and launched into the air.

Misoka cried out the girls' names before collapsing onto the ground. The Lord could hear her uncontrollable sobs as he was flying away from the destroyed village, feeling he had accomplished his task of ruining the miko. On his way to a nearby stream, he paid little attention to the girls in his arms.


	3. Chapter 3:Sesshoumaru

**Disclaimer: I don't own any characters of Inuyasha. Only characters that are mine are Shimaru, Sakirame and Misoka. Any others unknown are also mine and my friend Erin's.**

Chapter 3: Sesshoumaru/ Hanyou Traits

The girls awoke the next morning cuddled together on the bank of a stream. They looked around for a little while to find out where they were, until Shimaru found two neat bundles of clothes for them. ~Wow, these are the prettiest kimonos I've ever seen!~ Sakirame thought as her and Shimaru looked at them carefully. "Who put these here?" Shimaru asked out loud. "I don't know but I'm definitely going to try mine on after I bathe." Sakirame said shamelessly. The girls quickly undressed and slid into the cold stream. They wrestled around while bathing, as they usually did, and when they were done they got out to try on the new kimonos.

The Lord that kidnapped the girls, stepped out of the trees and stood before the naked girls that were trying to dry themselves. When they finally noticed his presence, they screamed, grabbed the knew kimonos and ducked into the bushes. 

"What the hell are you doing, you fucking pervert?" Sakirame yelled at him while poking her head out of the bushes.

"My name is Sesshoumaru, and unless you wish to die, you will refrain from using such language towards me." He replied, "I am ready to go to my palace, so hurry dressing."

After they finished dressing, they walked to an open field where they found Sesshoumaru.

"So, what the hell are you going to do with us?" Sakirame asked fearlessly. Sesshoumaru gave Sakirame a cold look, which she returned quite generously. Shimaru just stood next to Sakirame and stared up at the sky lost in thought.

~Why did he take Sakirame and I away from out hut? Why hasn't he killed us? And why the hell do I have this strange attraction to him?~ Shimaru thought. Her thoughts were disrupted by a strong arm wrapping around her waist and picking her up. Sesshoumaru had moved between the girls, moving faster that either one of the girls could see. The girls were in his arms once again on their way to his castle.

In the middle of their journey to the castle Sakirame and Shimaru started arguing once again. Sesshoumaru barely noticed, until they started pushing and hitting each other, then he became annoyed with them.

"If you two don't stop fighting, I will not hesitate to drop you." Sesshoumaru said without even looking at them. The girls of course barley heard him, but stubborn as they were, they kept on fighting. As he promised, Sesshoumaru dropped them. 

He landed in the forest below them, and watched them plummet towards the ground.

~I know I smelt the youkai blood within them. I shall see if they can save themselves, based on their hanyou blood. If they fail to use their blood and instincts, they will surely die.~ Sesshoumaru thought.

~I'm going to die!~ Shimaru thought while Sakirame and her were falling. Shimaru grabbed Sakirame and hugged her, "I'm sorry for everything. I never meant for us to die this way!" Shimaru suddenly stopped her apology when she felt Sakirame pulse in her arms. "We are not going to die." Sakirame growled as she grabbed Shimaru by the waist. Shimaru gasped as they flipped end over end as they fell. Shimaru clenched her eyes shut, not wanting to see a horrible death approach.

Everything stopped, and Shimaru cautiously opened her eyes to see what had caught her. She fainted when she took in the sight before her. Sakirame had transformed into a giant tiger, and was gently gliding down to where Sesshoumaru awaited them in the forest.

Sesshoumaru kept his neutral face as Sakirame landed in front of him.

~She is only a hanyou, how can she transform?~ He narrowed his eyes at her while she walked up to him with Shimaru in her arms. "Girl." he caught her attention. "How can you transform when you are only hanyou?" Sakirame looked up at Sesshoumaru, and like she was in a trance said. "The pure blood of a miko and the blood of a demon flows within me. When there is an even flow and they are balanced, I can be which ever one is needed. I become a demon to save humans, hanyou or youkai." Sakirame blinked and the trance was gone.

While she was in her trance, Sesshoumaru noticed her appearance, and a few changes that had appeared after her transformation. Sakirame was tall, thin, and a little muscular. Her hair was black, originally, but now she had white striped mixed in. The other features that she acquired were that she had claws and fangs, she had bright yellow eyes (before her transformation they had been a light brown color), and a tiger's claw shape mark above her right collar bone. Sakirame went to caring for her older friend who was more like a sister. Shimaru slowly regained consciousness and looked at the changes of her friend. She started crying and hugged Sakirame for saving her life. She at age 22, was being mothered by Sakirame at age 18.

After Sakirame calmed Shimaru down, she placed her hands on Shimaru's temples and began to concentrate on them. Sesshoumaru watched this and saw the effects that Sakirame's hands had, had on Shimaru. Shimaru's hair turned black with silver tips (it was naturally brown), her eyes turned black with red flecks, and she had a black panther paw print with sliver claws on the side of her left cheek. She grew a couple of inches taller, and her body readjusted itself to fit her new height. 

"Best friends forever!" Sakirame bit her palm and looked at Shimaru so they could do a blood vow. Shimaru bit her palm and shook Sakirame's hand. When their blood mixed and extremely bright light came from their hands. Sakirame pulled her hand away after awhile and watched as Shimaru shook violently on the ground. "I gave her some of my miko blood, her body is getting itself able to transform. This will not weaken my power any because she is pure." Sakirame said having looked at Sesshoumaru to see his shocked expression.

When Shimaru recovered from her seizure, she gave her younger friend a hug. While she was holding her friend, Shimaru whispered in Sakirame's ear, "Thank you for giving me the use of my powers. I knew what you were going to do after you touched my temples. I read you mind. You brought out my psychic powers as well."

Shimaru and Sakirame turned around to notice the demon that they had forgotten. Sesshoumaru kept staring at Shimaru and thought, ~She's so beautiful…but I wonder what she looks like transformed…and she gives me a weird feeling…but I…like it.~ He cut his look at Shimaru and turned around before saying, "Um…I'm…," he cleared his throat, "I'm ready to go, and not wasted anymore time on your worthless hanyou traits." Sesshoumaru motioned for them to come to him. ~Stupid fucking pussy, you should be afraid of my power. ~ Sakirame though as she strode into his grasp. Shimaru heard her thoughts and laughed. Sesshoumaru looked at her and thought ~Why is she laughing? I can sense she has the ability to read minds, but there is no way a lowly hanyou can have this powerful skill.~ Shimaru gave him a cold look, and he held his stoic mask. Then she smiled at him, behind his mask he inwardly smiled, surprised by her sudden warmth towards him.

The girls once again were in Sesshoumaru's arms. He covered both of them, when they fell asleep cuddled together, with his tail to keep them warm as the sky darkened.


	4. Chapter 4:Jaken and Palace Life

Chapter 4: Jaken/Palace Life

Shimaru woke up next to Sakirame, who was exhausted from using her powers for the first time. Shimaru rolled away from Sakirame, and got out of bed. She found their room was big and luxurious. They even had a balcony, with a view over the garden.

Shimaru opened the door to the balcony and stepped out to examine the beautiful view. At that time, Sesshoumaru was coming to check on them and found Shimaru dreamily looking at the sky on the balcony. 

"You are up early. Did you have a nice sleep?" He asked Shimaru. 

"Yes, I slept very well, thank you. Are you feeling okay?" She conversed. 

"I do not feel ill. Why do you ask?" Sesshoumaru continued.

"Well, it just seems like you're actually being nice. By what I gathered at my village, you aren't usually nice." She responded, blushing shyly.

~She's pretty when she blushes.~ Sesshoumaru thought, while watching her intently. "I…", was all he got out before they heard Sakirame screaming. They had been talking on the balcony, and they had not seen Jaken come in. Jaken wanted to see what was sleeping in the guest room, and when he removed the covers to see, Sakirame woke up. "GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME , YOU UGLY ASS TOAD!" Sakirame screamed at Sesshoumaru's servant. "JAKEN!" Sesshoumaru called to him, " I told you NOT to disturb our guests." " I'm sorry Master Sesshoumaru! I didn't know they were in THIS room! Please forgive me!" Jaken pleaded Sesshoumaru. Sesshoumaru nodded. "The girl you woke is Sakirame. This is Shimaru." Sesshoumaru said to Jaken. "Sakirame, Shimaru…this is my servant Jaken." he introduced. Sesshoumaru looked at Jaken, "Go fetch them some clothes, and then fix them breakfast." "Yes, milord." and with that Jaken scuttled out of the room. "I shall take my leave and will see you at dinner." Sesshoumaru said with no emotion, as usual.

After everyone left their room, the girls looked at each other and giggled. Sakirame made a face at Shimaru and said, "So I suppose you're going to sleep with him, too." "What?! I've never slept with anyone, and you know it!" Shimaru yelled, getting slightly peeved. "What about the boy in the village?" Sakirame asked smirking about Shimaru's previous answer. "He only kissed me on the cheek! We never touched each other…well other than the kiss on the cheek." Shimaru said defensively. "Anyway, why are you saying that about me after what happened when that young man walked you home. On…, when was it? Oh, Yeah! Not even a month ago." Shimaru said taking the offensive. "Hey!" Sakirame yelled, "I thought he was cute! Plus he and I didn't kiss….we only held hands. Alright?!?!?!" While yelling at Shimaru, Sakirame started blushing a rosy red. After their yelling, they looked at each other and started laughing.

Jaken opened the door to see the girls laughing at each other. ~Stupid hanyou's. Acting like children.~ Jaken thought as he glared at them. Sakirame didn't like the little imp though, and she decided to tell him off, " Hey! What do you want, you ugly toad? Beat it! We don't care what that Sesshoumaru guy told you to do, we don't like you, so go away!" Jaken threw the clothes at them and said, "Fine! Fix you own damned breakfast! I will not take orders from two stupid half-breeds anyway!!!" Shimaru did not like his insults and before he could see her move, she had picked him up with her hand around his throat. Little did she know that Sesshoumaru was standing in the doorway, watching her with an amused look on his face. Shimaru took know notice as she tightened her grip on Jaken's neck and said "I do not want to hear you insult my friend again. Is that understood?" the toad youkai nodded quickly, " I do believe you owe Sakirame an apology." Shimaru dropped him and watched him scuttle over to Sakirame, and say "Please forgive me! I didn't mean it…I was just being stupid and forgot my manners!" Sakirame nodded her head to signal that the apology was accepted. "Now, don't let me catch you disrespecting her again!" Shimaru said while glaring at the imp. Fleeing with terror he ran past Sesshoumaru out the door.

~She's loyal~ Sesshoumaru thought while staring at Shimaru. Shimaru came back to herself and sensed Sesshoumaru's presence. She turned to see him staring at her. Blushing, she realized that he probably had seen what she did to his servant. She bowed, "Forgive me. I did not mean for that to happen." "No need to apologize. Jaken needs to be set in his place." He said. "I only came to tell you that you can search the grounds if you wish." and having said that Sesshoumaru left the girls to themselves.

The next couple of days the girls spent exploring the grounds and causing whatever mischief they could. Every night they attended dinner with Sesshoumaru in the new kimonos they received each day. They didn't have many encounters with Jaken, and when they did, he scuttled on his way away from Shimaru. Despite being captives, the girls started to like being there……


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5: Sakirame's Mother/New Weakness

Sakirame's mother stepped out of the bushes at the end of the village. ~I need to find them, I couldn't live if I knew my children were in danger.~ She thought to herself. After she traveled for awhile she looked up and saw an elegant castle. ~They are in there, I can sense it.~

Shimaru was standing on the balcony enjoying the view when she spotted a lone figure outside the castle gates.

"Mama?!?" She said causing Sakirame to sit up in bed and come running to the balcony. As she did this she got caught in the bedding and fell on her face. For once Shimaru didn't laugh.

While running out of the room, they passed Sesshoumaru. He raised a brow at them and called , "Wait!", the girls froze in their tracks.

"What!" Shimaru yelled back as she whipped around to meet his gaze. He looked at her.

~Gods she's beautiful~ He thought, then he noticed her blush. He pulled him out of his thoughts and asked, "Where are you going in such a hurry?"

"We're going to pick flowers. Okay? See you at dinner!" Sakirame yelled as she started running again.

"Hmmm….", Sesshoumaru mumbled. ~I smell something in the air coming from my gates. Someone has dared to trespass. I will follow those girls, and no doubt they will lead me to the trespasser.~ With those thoughts, he sped after them.

Sakirame arrived at the gates first, and reached through the bars of the gates for her mother.

"Momma!", Sakirame screamed, as Shimaru came up to the gates too.

"Oh, my girls! I'm so glad that you are okay.", Sakirame's mother said to the girls.

Sesshoumaru saw the exchange and became infuriated that this miko dare show herself on his lands. Sakirame's mother looked at the girls and smiled, noticing how their appearances had changed. Suddenly the girls were looking past their loved one, and at Sesshoumaru as he stepped up behind her. The girls cried out as Sesshoumaru knocked their mother unconscious.

She awoke the next morning with both of the girls looking at her intently. When she tried to move she felt her body writhe in pain, and she winced.

"Don't try to move, momma, Sesshoumaru hit you really hard. I don't think he was trying to kill you, thank goodness.", Shimaru said while rubbing her mother on the temple with a damp clothe."

"You girls have your hanyou abilities now, I presume?" She asked while looking them both over.

"How did you know?", Sakirame asked sarcastically.

"I know smartass because I was the one that set a powerful protection spell over you two in the village. Your father's abilities first surfaced when his life was endangered, and I figured that it would be the same for you two. I, Misoka, miko of our village never thought you two would be so beautiful, inside and out. Now, I need to rest.", Misoka said then fell asleep. Shimaru and Sakirame looked at each other in shock as the miko's words sunk in. After a few moments of shock, they jumped up from their bed, that Misoka slept in, and ran into the hallway making sure to shut the door behind them. They squealed in delight and embraced one another.

When they finally let go of each other Sakirame had a troubled look residing over her pretty features. "If you and I have the same father, then my father raped your mother?", Sakirame said, suddenly shamed of her blood, with tears in her eyes.

"Shhhh…," Shimaru comforted, while wiping away the tears that had started to fall down Sakirame's cheeks.

"It was an accident, Misoka told me that the demon was in his heat when he raped my mother. She told me when I turned 19, and that his kind of youkai blood could not control itself when it's heat came upon it. There is no reason to feel badly. If it was not for our father's heat, I never would have gotten the chance to be your friend." Shimaru soothed a now crying Sakirame.

Ever since they had squealed in the hallway, Sesshoumaru had been listening to them and watching them from a dark corner down the hallway.

~Ah…she would make a good mother…~ Sesshoumaru thought as he watched Shimaru sooth Sakirame's sobs. He frowned at the thought of her, for he had long ago decided that hanyou and humans were inferior to youkai such as himself.

That night when the girls were beckoned to dinner, they were surprised that Sesshoumaru himself came to get them.

"I will give you until morning to decide how you will be executed.", he said bluntly. Misoka didn't look surprised at all by what he said, in fact she had been expecting him to say something of the like. But Sakirame grasped her mother, and crying on her, did not like the idea of her mother dying, just because she wished to see her children. Shimaru stood appalled at what he said. Tears started welling up in her eyes, and she walked up to him. She stared up into his face before throwing herself on him. She cried, her voice muffled in his kimono.

"Please…Sesshoumaru, take me instead. Don't kill her, I will do anything you want!" He looked down at her face to see her eyes pleading him to let Misoka go unharmed. Before he could stop himself he lifted a hand to her face and gently caressed her cheek. He drew his hand back to his side, and lifted his gaze to Misoka and said, "You may leave when you wish. The girls know the rules and I'm sure they will explain."

Misoka now looked shocked that her life had been spared, as Sakirame now squealed and hugged her mother. Shimaru felt an overwhelming gratefulness, as she looked up at the demon lord. Before he could say or do anything, she wrapped her arms around him. Sesshoumaru's eyes grew wide as he realized her embrace tightening. He could not respond to her because as soon as she tightened her embrace, she let got and backed up a few feet only to look at the floor as her face was flushed.

Sesshoumaru stood in shock until Jakenhg came into the open doorway. He looked around the room unsure why they were all looking at the girl who threatened him, but it was not his concern.

"Hm-um…", he cleared his throat, "Dinner is ready, Master Sesshoumaru." Jaken then turned and left, to wait for his master in the dining room. Sesshoumaru walked towards the door, stopping in the doorway and looking back at the women, said, " I will not join you for dinner this evening…I have personal matters to take care of." He left them to go to dinner, as he walked to his quarters.

~She embraced me when I spared her beloved's life. Was she only acting on gratefulness, or does she care for me?~ Sesshoumaru sighted, remembering the feel of her body against his when she embraced him. He then also remembered the feeling of weakness he felt when he saw her pleading eyes, and his hands balled into fists letting out a low growl in the process.

~What is happening to me? Why am I feeling a weakness for this hanyou wench?~ He sighed again as he pictured her smiling face, he felt all his anger and troublesome thoughts fade away as he envisioned her in his arms. ~Why cannot I hate her, or these new feelings?~

Looking at the moon and lost in thought, Shimaru stood on her balcony letting the gentle night breeze flow though her hair. She had slipped out to the balcony after she made sure that Sakirame and Misoka were asleep. Her thoughts wandered to a certain taiyoukai with long silver hair and icy golden eyes.

~I don't know what to do about the feelings that are starting to grow for him. Each day, the pull that I feel towards him strengthens three-fold. Does he know that I feel this way for him? Does he feel the same? Can he feel the same?~ A single tear escaped from her eye and trailed down her cheek.

So lost in her thoughts was she, that she did not hear the footsteps approaching her. She gasped as strong arms wrapped around her…..

TBC……….


	6. Chapter 6: First KissLove Revealed

Chapter 6: First Kiss/ Love Revealed

The Strong arms had a calming affect on Shimaru as she relaxed into their protective hold. She leaned back against a firm chest, that moved ever so slightly from breathing. She began to tremble when she felt a warm breath on her ear.

"The moon's mystery and beauty could never compare to your's." a deep husky voice whispered into her ear.

She felt her face flush, and she slowly turned around in the protective embrace to stare into Sesshoumaru's face.

He stood still and just looked into her eyes that seemed to flicker with emotion as she gazed right back at him. All of the sudden she felt an overwhelming warmth pull in her chest as she smiled at him. She nuzzled against his chest and embraced him gently. Sesshoumaru's eyes widened at her actions and responded by tightening his embrace around her.

~What am I doing?~ Sesshoumaru thought as he gently ran his fingers through her black silky hair. She looked up at him with confusion as she felt his gentle touch. He brought his hand up and stroked her cheek. She closed her eyes, letting herself enjoy the feeling of him touching her. Watching her face, he leaned down. His lips a few inches from hers, he stopped and spoke.

"My first kiss…your first kiss…together."

He closed the distance between their lips, and closed his eyes. Immediately he felt her respond and noticed her breathing becoming heavy on his skin. Enjoying the feel of his soft lips on hers, she allowed herself to relax and let her instincts guider her. She felt her arms lock around his neck as she gently twirled his hair on her fingertips.

~This is what I want…~She thought. ~…just to be with him.~

She whimpered when he broke their kiss, but he didn't release his embrace on her. He nuzzled her ear and softly whispered "goodnight." As he released her and walked off the balcony and then out of the girls' room, he thought ~Goodnight, love.~

Shimaru awoke the next morning cuddled in the corner next to the balcony doors. A feeling of warmth spread over her as she remembered what happened the night before, but was shocked out of her thoughts by Sakirame coming into the room, dressed for a new day. Misoka followed behind her, also freshly dressed.

"We just ate breakfast", Sakirame said looking at Shimaru, "We didn't wake you because you slept with a pretty smile, and we figured you were having a nice dream.

Shimaru pulled herself up and smiled at them. She looked outside and said calmly.

"It's such a beautiful day. Why don't we go pick flowers? I want to pick a lovely white lily for Sesshoumaru."

Sakirame and Misoka looked at each other then smiled, realizing what happened to their loved one.

"We'll pick flowers with you, as long as you tell us when you fell in love with him." Sakirame said as she watched her half-sister's reaction. Shimaru's face turned bright red as she smiled warmly.

"I've been having feelings for him ever since we arrived, but I guess I fell for him last night when he kissed me." Shimaru said. Sakirame screamed and ran to give Shimaru a hug.

~The taiyoukai of the Western Lands in love with Shimaru. She is more special that I thought. ~ Misoka thought before congratulating her for being in love.


	7. Chapter 7: GoodbyesSecrets Spilled

**WARNING** Adult Language

Chapter 7: Goodbyes/Secrets Spilled

The day after they discovered Shimaru's secret Misoka decided that she should get back to the village to help with the injured.

"Are you sure you have to leave, Momma?" Sakirame asked, willing herself not to cry. Sakirame was tough until it came down to the ones she loved.

"Yes, baby, I have to go and help what remains of our village." She said wiping away a tear that had escaped Sakirame's efforts, "I will return to see you girls in a couple of weeks." She hugged Sakirame and Shimaru and turned to walk away. On her way out of the gates she called back to Shimaru.

"Good luck with Sesshoumaru!" Shimaru blushed, and her and Sakirame once again shouted their goodbyes.

Later in the afternoon, the girls were in their room laughing and wrestling around. Sakirame rolled onto Shimaru while she was tickling her and straddled her. Shimaru started screaming through her laughter trying to get away from Sakirame and her tickling. Sesshoumaru suddenly ran into their room and opened the door. The girls stopped what they were doing when Sesshoumaru pushed Sakirame off of Shimaru.

"Are you alright?" He asked while checking her over for wounds. Touched that he would come to her rescue, even if she didn't need it, she said.

"Yes, we were just playing." He then realized that she had not been in any danger, and that she was just having fun. He started to get angry and he said,

"Do not scream unless you need assistance, bitch." Shimaru, with tears in her eyes, got up off the floor. She felt a rise of anger in herself that the man she was in love with could just talk to her like that. She slapped him across the face and ran out of the room crying.

Sesshoumaru stood like a statue, shocked that he had just been struck by the woman he had feelings for. He failed to notice that Sakirame had gotten up and had witnessed the exchange. She moved her arms across her chest and said,

"Yep, you really deserved that." Faster than the blink of an eye he lifted her off of the ground with his hand around her neck.

"I, Sesshoumaru, deserved to be hit in the face?!" He growled at her.

"You stupid asshole! She loves you, and you hurt her feelings!" She growled right back at him. Shock, once again, spread throughout his mind and body.

~She…she loves me?~ He put Sakirame back on the ground and started to walk out of the door when he heard Sakirame call after him. He turned slightly to let her know he was listening.

"Check under the willow tree…by the pond… she likes to go there to think." He then went in search of Shimaru.


	8. Chapter 8: Apology by the Pond

**WARNING** ADULT LANGUAGE AND ADULT CONTENT**

Chapter 8: Apology by the Pond

Sesshoumaru was approaching the pond the Sakirame had told him of when he heard her cries.

~I should listen, since she's thinking out loud, to find a way to apologize to her.~ He thought as he stealthily jumped into the willow tree. He drifted from the top down to a branch low enough for him to eavesdrop and watch her.

"Why?" Shimaru asked herself out loud. "The man, well youkai, that I love, doesn't care for me the same. It's not fair. I was never chosen to wed in the village, but that was because I'm hanyou. Now, though, I'm not chosen because he thinks I'm a bitch." She stopped talking and started crying as she sat and leaned against the tree.

Sesshoumaru sat on the tree branch, longing to hold her and kiss away her tears. ~She has been though so much, and then I treat her badly to top it all off. Why did I not think about it before I said that horrible thing to her? No wonder she doesn't think I feel the same for her.~

He was jarred out of his thoughts by her continuing spoken thoughts. " The other night, when he held me in his arms and kissed me, I thought I was going to die I felt so happy. I never felt that way before, and thought that maybe, he love me too. If love hurts this bad…. Then I never want to love ever again!"

~No!~ Sesshoumaru's mind screamed as he gracefully jumped out of the tree. On the way down to her side he thought. ~I cannot let her give this up!~

When he landed beside her, she jumped up, screamed, and slapped him again. Realizing what just happened, she gasped.

"Sesshoumaru…I'm sorry." She whispered as she looked to the ground with tears still streaming down her face.

"Don't be sorry, I think I deserved every slap I've received today. I apologize for calling you a bitch, you really aren't. I was just upset that I made a fool out of myself, for thinking you needed my help, when you really didn't." he said. Shimaru looked up at him and stepped up to him. She brought her hand up to his cheek and gently caressed his soft pale skin.

"You're not a fool. I forgive you, for saying that to me." She said lightly she locked her arms around his neck. Slowly, standing up on her tiptoes, she gave him a quick kiss.

He looked into her eyes and saw them flash again with emotion. Leaning down, wanting more than a quick kiss, he caught her lips in a passionate hold. Holding her taut against his body, he held his arms tightly around her waist. He pulled back only to whisper against her lips, "Aishiteru."

She pulled back enough to look into his face only to see his golden eyes filled with love. She smiled at him and blushed as she said, "Aishiteru, Sesshoumaru."

He had heard all he needed, when he crashed his lips against hers with renewed passion. He wanted to taste her, so he started to lick her bottom lip as if asking for permission. She moaned and gave him what he wanted, as he gently wrestled her tongue with his. Both of them started feeling the heat flow throughout their bodies simultaneously.

Sesshoumaru broke the kiss and let his lips caress her neck. Shimaru let her hands slip down his back where she began to massage his muscles through his kimono. Letting out a soft moan while relishing in the feel of his lips against her skin.

He broke away from her and stepped back trying to regain his composure, never taking his eyes off of her. He suddenly broke the silence that was between the two of them.

"I have never felt this way before. I don't want this to stop, but I have to confirm something with you before we continue. Shimaru, I want you to become my mate."

Shimaru gasped, surprised that he would have to have her confirmation to be with her than just taking her (she had always heard that demons take their women and ask questions afterwards). She looked up into his face and let a small smile claim her lips as she answered.

"Yes, I will be you mate, but there's something you should know first." She motioned for him to sit down by the tree, and he complied. She sat next to him and laid her head against his chest as she began, "Neither Sakirame or I can bare children. Misoka put a spell over us to where we cannot bare young, until she removes the spell. I didn't want to disappoint you with not baring you're children, but I don't think I'm ready to have children. I am ready to give myself to you, though." Shimaru looked up at him to see if he was angry, but to her surprise, he wasn't. He still had love in his eyes and a small smile dwindling on his lips.

"We have plenty of time to have children, later on. Right now let's focus on each other." He leaned forward to kiss her but she backed away.

"You want us to mate here?" Shimaru asked, suddenly really nervous. He nodded and approached her once again, but yet again she backed away.

"We can't right now, Sakirame is probably worried sick about us. How about tonight? I'll sneak into your room when Sakirame is asleep." Without even glancing back at him, Shimaru jumped up and ran to the castle to tell Sakirame the happy news.


	9. Chapter 9: Markings and First Times

**WARNING** Sexual content**

Chapter 9: Markings and First Times

Shimaru ran to Sakirame who was standing on the balcony. Shimaru grabbed Sakirame and spun her around and hugged her fiercely. Sakirame was startled at first but relaxed as she realized it was only Shimaru.

"What the hell, Shimaru?" Sakirame asked. "Are you okay?"

"Of course I'm okay, I just wanted to tell you my news!" Shimaru said excitedly. "Sesshoumaru asked me to be his mate!"

"What?!?" Sakirame yelled. The girls both burst into a giggle fit that lasted until it was time to get ready for dinner. When their clothing arrived, they noticed that they both had special kimonos to wear.

At dinner they were surprised when they were all seated and Sesshoumaru tapped his claw on his glass to get everyone's attention. He stood up, lifted his glass, and said,

"I propose a toast to new mates!" Sakirame cheered, Shimaru blushed and Jaken sat in shock beside Sesshoumaru.

"Aww-awk!" He squaked, disbelieving what his master meant. That is until Shimaru flashed a glance over at him with eyes glowing red. He screamed, jumped up and ran out of the room. Shimaru looked up at Sesshoumaru to find him smiling at her, she then knew that she did not make a mistake by choosing to be his.

That night, Shimaru snuck out of their room after Sakirame had fallen asleep. She crept through the castle to Sesshoumaru's room. She slid open the door and shut it behind her. She looked around the room but did not see her taiyoukai, until she looked out onto the balcony. Stepping up behind him and putting her arms around him, she whispered into his hair. "I'm ready."

He lead her inside, towards his bed. Sesshoumaru tilted her head up towards him for a gentle kiss. He broke the kiss to send kisses down her neck. When he reached the juncture of her neck and shoulder he stopped and asked her, "Are you sure you want me forever, love?" Shimaru nodded without hesitation as she wrapped her arms around him.

She felt a flare of pain as he sunk his fangs in her. "To forever…", she murmured as tears streamed down her face. He pulled his fangs out, licked the wound clean, and looked into her face. Upon seeing her tears he brought up a clawed hand to wipe them away as he said, "I've marked you as mine. We will belong to each other for the rest of our lives."

Shimaru felt warm all over from hearing his words.

~Now…~ she thought ~…we can be together.~ She felt a rise of heat flow through her veins. She brought him against her in a fierce kiss. Quickly she undid all the ties holding his clothing on him, and let him rip her clothes off of her. Before she knew what was happening, she was on the bed on her back looking up at Sesshoumaru. Her eyes widened when she felt his hand slip between her legs. He stuck a finger inside of her and watched her eyes close as she moaned at the feel of him touching her most secret place.

"How does that feel, love?" he asked her. Her only reply was moaning his name. He answered her call by slipping a second finger in. She writhed and moaned in pleasure as he stroked her sensitive spot. As her moans were getting louder, he sped up his place, growing more aroused every time she called is name. Feeling her tighten around his fingers he pulled out of her. Only to press his body on hers, so she could feel his arousal near the wetness between her legs. He positioned himself against her entrance, and looked down at her to ask permission. But before he could say anything, she wrapped her arms around him and brought him down for a soft kiss, and she whispered against his lips, "Take me."

Shimaru cried out in pain as he trust himself inside her. He lay above her, waiting for her signal for him to continue. She moved her hips against him when she was ready for more. They started a slow rhythm and steadily sped up as they were both building up to their utopia. Growling against her throat, he started hitting her harder, wanting to make her scream his name in ecstasy. With one last deep thrust, they both were lost in a screaming orgasm.

When their pleasure subsided, they cuddled up to each other, and nuzzled on each other. Shimaru fell asleep wrapped in his arms and tail. Sesshoumaru shortly followed her after kissing her cheek and mumbling, "To forever, love…"


	10. Chapter 10:Enter Inuyasha & Wanting Love

Chapter 10: Enter Inuyasha and Wanting Love

"What do you want you old hag?!" Inuyasha asked impatiently.

"Don't talk to me that way unless you want to be tied to a rock and thrown into the river, you ungrateful brat!" Misoka snapped at him. "If you want to have my daughter, you have to help clean up the village and bury the dead.

He eyed her and said, "Why would I want a useless woman?"

Misoka gave Inuyasha an angry look that scared him and said, " Don't you dare call her useless! She's a good miko, a good fighter, and a powerful hanyou!"

Inuyasha's eyes widened. "Fine," he muttered as he went to work.

****************************************************************

~Geez! It's been two days since Shimaru became Sesshoumaru's mate, and I've only seen her at dinner. Even at dinner they were lovey dovey and all over each other. She shouldn't spend all her time with him, but I've never seen her so happy. I can't say anything.~ Sakirame sighed, ~But, I miss her.~

Shimaru came bustling into the room. "What are you doing here?" Sakirame asked. Shimaru.

"Uh, hello? I live here. Remember?", Shimaru stated defensively.

"Not of recent." Sakirame snapped at her.

"That's not my fault! I…don't like…denying him…, and I…like it too." Shimaru looked at the floor as she smiled and blushed.

"Well then what are you doing here?" Sakirame asked again.

"Sesshoumaru is asleep, I wanted to talk to you, and I need to bathe. I was thinking that maybe you could join me and we could talk." Shimaru said while pouting at Sakirame.

Sakirame relented to Shimaru's pout. As they walked to the hot spring, Sakirame noticed a small chestnut size, silver crescent moon on Shimaru's forehead. ~That must mean that her and Sesshoumaru have indeed become mates, it looks like his, but it's a different color. That's kinda neat. I wish I had someone to love like that.~

********************************************************

~Maybe I'll find her, and she'll love me, without judgment of me being a hanyou. I hope this, Sakirame girl, is all that her mother praises her to be.~ Inuyasha thought as he buried the last of the dead villagers. When he got all the work done, the miko would then tell him where to find her daughter, or that's what she had told him anyway.

"My daughter is so beautiful that a god would be brought to tears. It's really a shame that you don't want my daughter, you two would look and be so good together. I don't doubt that she would fight for you honor until her last breath." Misoka said after Inuyasha had asked her where Sakirame was.

"Okay, I want to go get her." Inuyasha whispered softly while blushing.

"Why? You yourself said that you didn't need a useless woman." Misoka queried.

"That was before you told me all that stuff about her." Inuyasha said and after a long pause he added, "Now I want her."

After his confession Misoka gave him directions to the gates of the castle. "Once you get close to the gates, you should be able to find her by scent." Misoka said, as Inuyasha wasted no time to find his woman…..


	11. Chapter 11:Hentai! Captured Again

A/N: WARNING: ADULT LANGUAGE AND ADULT CONTENT!!

DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ IT!!

Chapter 11: Hentai! Captured Again

"Oh gods!" Sakirame said when she lowered herself into the hot spring. Sakirame and Shimaru had found the spring and had been thrilled to feel the warm water against their flesh.

**************************************************

Inuyasha stood at the gates and sniffed around until he got a whiff of a sweet smell, close to that of lavender. His ears perked as he heard the sound of water being splashed. He bounded towards the sound, noticing that the enticing scent was getting stronger.

He took to trees when he heard female laughter, and stopped when he came upon two women playing in a hot spring. Inuyasha caught sight of Sakirame standing up out of the water, and noticed her beauty. He sniffed the air again, this time not only picking up the scent of lavender, but also the smell of a hanyou.

As he watched and listened to the girls, he learned that the girl that smelled of lavender was Sakirame. His heart pounded in his chest as he thought, ~Her mother didn't lie about her beauty, that's for damn sure.~

****************************************************

Sakirame started to feel uncomfortable in the hot spring. Her feeling wasn't because of anything that Shimaru had done, she couldn't shake the feeling the someone was watching her. She looked into the tree closest to her and Shimaru, where she felt the stare coming from, and she saw a handsome boy with dog ears looking at her.

Sakirame turned her face away quickly and blushed bright red. Shimaru noticed that Sakirame turned away after she looked into the tree.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Shimaru asked with concern. Sakirame did not answer out loud but thought ~There's a cute boy watching us in that tree!~.

Shimaru read her thoughts with her psychic powers and turned to look into the tree to see for herself. She screamed and ducked into the water up to her shoulders. ~SESSHOUMARU!!~ She screamed in her mind.

*****************************************************

~SESSHOUMARU!!~ Sesshoumaru heard Shimaru's voice in his head. He jumped out of bed and dressed quickly. He ran to the hot spring where he sensed her in distress. As he approached he sensed another's presence, (besides Sakirame.) He sniffed the air, "Inuyasha!" He said the name like it was dripping with poison.

***************************************************

Inuyasha jumped out of the tree and he stood next to the hot spring. "Who the hell are you?" Sakirame yelled.

"Are you Sakirame?" He asked naively.

"What of it!?!" Sakirame yelled back.

"You are my woman!!" Inuyasha stated.

"What!?!" Shimaru and Sakirame yelled in unison.

Sesshoumaru stumbled upon the scene by the hot spring and yelled, "Get away from my woman, you stupid mutt!"

Inuyasha who was now standing next to Sakirame, pointed at her and said, "She's my woman and I'm not a mutt!"

"What!? I'm over here, you asshole!!" Shimaru yelled at Sesshoumaru while standing up, furious at her mate.

"Get back in the water, I don't want him to see you naked!" ~Only I'm allowed to see you.~ He thought after yelling at Shimaru.

Shimaru smiled inwardly as she read his thought but was still furious with him. "he claimed Sakirame not me!!" ~You know I'm kinda cold~ She thought after she yelled. Shimaru looked down and noticed she was naked above the water. She screamed and ran to Sesshoumaru, who covered her with his kimono.

While Shimaru and Sesshoumaru were having their argument, Sakirame had approached Inuyasha. She reached up and played with his ears, all the while Inuyasha had his eyes on her chest. Sakirame noticed that Inuyasha was staring at her breasts when she started playing with his hair instead of his ears.

"HENTAI!" She yelled as she slapped him leaving a hand shaped red mark on his face. Instead of Inuyasha being angry, he grabbed Sakirame and threw her over his shoulder and ran away through the trees.

"Did you see that, that boy took my sister! Sesshoumaru go get her back!" Shimaru said getting panicked.

"I will not go after a worthless half-breed." Sesshoumaru stated.

"A worthless half-breed? Don't forget I'm a half-breed! You chose me as your mate and do you think I'm worthless?" Shimaru asked getting more than a little angry.

"You are not worthless. You are my woman and you are beautiful, you are better than Inuyasha." Sesshoumaru said slightly annoyed that she would think that after he saved her.

Shimaru started to protest, "I…I…" He silenced her with a kiss before she could say another word.

**********************************************************

When Inuyasha came to a clearing in the woods he sat Sakirame down but didn't let go of her. He pulled her close and started trying to bite her neck…to mark her…as his.

"What are you doing? Back off! What the hell are you doing ? Get away from me! Take me back!!" Sakirame said all at once pulling away from Inuyasha.

"I will not let you go back to my half-brother you are my woman. You should stay with me." Inuyasha said.

"Hello, I'm not your woman and I live there." Sakirame yelled again.

"Not anymore." Inuyasha said.

"I live there and you can not make me leave, and who the fuck are you to tell me to stay away from my home, where my sister is and happens to be Sesshoumaru's mate. I have to stay with her. She's the only family I have besides my mother. So take me back NOW!" She yelled her eyes flashing red. Inuyasha reluctantly picked Sakirame back up and headed back to the hot spring slowly.

****************************************************************88

"Do you think she's okay? That Inuyasha boy won't hurt her, will he? Are you sure she'll be okay?" Shimaru asked. Sesshoumaru growled as he stopped kissing her neck.

"Shut up about it already. I'm sure she's just fine." He said. Sesshoumaru kissed Shimaru on the lips and began kissing her on the neck as he took her to the bed.

"Are you positively sure she's okay?" Shimaru asked once again. Sesshoumaru growled again and pushed off the bed and stalked angrily to the balcony. Shimaru knew he was angry, but she was worried about Sakirame.

"I love you, honey." She said as she got up off the bed and walked up to him by the door. "She's my sister I have a right to worry. I love her, she's my only family besides you. If you got along well with Inuyasha you would feel the same way as I do right now if anything happened to him." She said as she walked back in and closed the door quietly leaving Sesshoumaru by himself.

****************************************************************

Inuyasha sat Sakirame down by the spring. As soon as her feet hit the ground she grabbed her clothing and quickly got dressed and hurried off towards the castle.

"You better come with me. If you don't Shimaru will find you and she WILL hurt you." Sakirame said, turning to him slightly.

"What does that mean?" Inuyasha asked giving her a confused look.

"Because, you idiot, she's my sister and she's very protective over me." She said rolling her eyes after answering him.

"Feh, whatever." Inuyasha replied as he followed her. ~At least now I'll be able to stay with you and watch over you.~ He thought still watching her.

**********************************************************************

Shimaru was walking outside back to the hot spring when she saw Sakirame walking towards her with Inuyasha following behind closely. Shimaru ran to Sakirame.

"Oh my god…I'm so glad your okay. This asshole didn't hurt you did he? Because you know if he did I will be forced to kill him." Shimaru said in a worried yet angry voice. Shimaru turned on Inuyasha and began yelling at him.

"You stupid fucking prick, how dare you take my sister. What were you thinking? Did you think you were being smart? If you ever, ever try anything like that again you will pay very dearly with something, most likely your life."

**********************************************************************

As the three of them approached the castle Shimaru stopped and looked over at Sakirame, who was beside her.

"Sesshoumaru is not in a very good mood and I know that he doesn't like you." She said looking at Inuyasha behind them. "So he might kill you."

"Feh, him kill me, yeah right! I don't see that happening anytime soon." Inuyasha said.

"We'll see about that!" Sesshoumaru said startling everyone. No one had noticed his silent approach.

"Cool it Sesshoumaru, he's not doing anything to you!" Shimaru said calmly getting in between him and Inuyasha.

"On the contrary, his is in the presence of my mate, that is reason enough to kill him." Sesshoumaru said as he glared at Inuyasha. Shimaru turned around putting her back to Sesshoumaru.

"Are you going to hurt me?" She asked looking at him.

"No, I don't want you, I want her." He said pointing at Sakirame who sent him an evil glare.

"See honey, he's not going to hurt me, plus, don't you wanna have kids?" Shimaru asked. Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha but didn't say another word and stormed off.

"You mated with that!?!?" Inuyasha asked looking shocked.

"Well then I won't fuckin defend you anymore." Shimaru yelled storming off after Sesshoumaru.


	12. Chapter 12: New Found Friends

WARNING: ADULT CONTENT AND ADULT LANGUAGE. DON'T LIKE IT DON'T READ.

Chapter 12: New found friends and Blossoming Love

"Well, you just fucked that up didn't you?" Sakirame said following Shimaru.

"But…" Inuyasha said as he stood there alone.

Inuyasha had stayed at Sesshoumaru castle for a week, but he never stayed at night. He always disappeared around bedtime, the longer he stayed the closer he got to the girls, he even let them play with his hair. Of course he still hit on Sakirame quite often, which would often end by him being called Hentai and being smacked. Sesshoumaru himself was still very hostile towards Inuyasha no matter how hard Shimaru tried to get him to play nice, he wouldn't.

The next after noon Sesshoumaru stopped Inuyasha and Sakirame.

"Stay away from Shimaru. She spends far too much time with you, doing childish things when she should be spending time with me, her mate. I should be more important to her than you." He said as he stalked off.

After he said that Sakirame went looking for Shimaru, she found her by the willow tree asleep.

"Shimaru, wake up I have something important to tell you." Sakirame said.

Sakirame told Shimaru everything Sesshoumaru had said, she could tell Shimaru was angry when she went to the castle to talk to Sesshoumaru. Shimaru found him in the hallway in front of the main doors just inside.

"So you think that I'm acting childish? Well I think you're acting childish. Your just jealous because I'm having fun without you." Shimaru said with a little edge in her voice.

"Wanting to be with my mate is not being jealous, but as far as being childish I will let that one go." He said sternly.

"Well I like hanging out and having fun with Sakirame and Inuyasha…" She was silenced by Sesshoumaru kissing her. "Why do you have to do that?" Shimaru asked.

"Because I love you and I wanted too." He said as he picked her up and began carrying her to his room.

Inuyasha watched them leave and turned to Sakirame just in time to see her roll her eyes. "Do they do that all the time?" He asked.

"Yes, just wait until dinner. It's much worse, they do this everyday before dinner." Sakirame answered walking back outside.

Sakirame walked toward the hot spring, with Inuyasha walking beside her. "I think I'm going to bathe, would you please leave." she said.

"Sure." Inuyasha said, as he left Sakirame began to undress. When she was bathing she could feel his presence but she didn't know where. Inuyasha sat in the tree and watched Sakirame intently.

Sakirame stepped out of the spring and dried herself, and she got dressed. As she walked away she looked over her shoulder and said, "You can come out now, Inuyasha, I know that you are there."

"You knew I was there?" He asked surprised, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I don't know." She replied defensively.

"Well then, I think I'll bathe, want to join me?" He asked with a sly grin.

"NO!" Sakirame replied hastily.

Sakirame left the spring only to hide behind some bushes not to far away, just enough to get a good look and watched Inuyasha. After he was done bathing he got out and sat down softly by a tree and started to masturbate. As he got closer to climaxing he called out Sakirames' name.

~Gross~ thought Sakirame. Inuyasha jumped back into the stream to clean himself off.

"Gross." Sakirame said loudly.

"Sakirame?" Inuyasha asked looking around.

"Yes?" She answered sheepishly.

"Where you watching me?" He asked grinning slyly.

"No." She replied her face beginning to heat up.

"Want to join me?" He asked once again a sly grin still on his face.

"No thanks I'm already clean." She replied

"Do you want to…" Inuyasha started speaking but was interrupted by Sakirame.

"Don't even finish that sentence." She said walking away. ~Maybe I do love him.~ She thought softly to herself.


	13. Chapter 13:Shimaru's Rage

Chapter 13: Shimaru's Rage and Sakirame's Secret Revealed

A/N: Adult Content, Adult Language, Lemons

Disclaimer: Same as previous Chapters

"I don't think Inuyasha deserves Sakirame, she could do better." Sesshoumaru said abruptly.

"That's not fair! You haven't ever talked to him or tried to get to know him." Shimaru said starting to get angry as her eyes turned pure red.

~I just said that out loud didn't I?~ She thought.

"Yeah, you did." Replied Sesshoumaru with a smirk.

~Oh, shit!~ She thought. Then something came to her.

"When did I give you the right to read my mind?" Shimaru yelled.

"I figured that came with mating." Sesshoumaru replied calmly.

"Just because I'm your mate doesn't mean shit! I'm not just a package you can claim!" Shimaru yelled, as she began to cry.

"Are you just my whore then?" Sesshoumaru asked still in a calm voice.

"Does it look like I'm getting paid? Fine I'm a whore, I'm a FUCKING WHORE!" Shimaru screamed as her form burst into flame. Shimaru turned and walked off.

Sesshoumaru watched his mate walk off. ~Not to self never say anything like that AGAIN!~ Shimaru heard his thoughts from her spot in the other room.

"DAMN RIGHT!" She yelled back at him. Sakirame ran past Sesshoumaru to Shimaru's side in the other room.

"Shimaru are you okay?" Sakirame asked, with puppy dog eyes.

"Leave me the fuck alone." Shimaru said watching as Sakirame turned and slinked away quietly, not wanting anymore of Shimaru's wrath.

Inuyasha was also in the room that Sakirame and Shimaru were in after Shimaru's fight with Sesshoumaru. After seeing Shimaru burst into brighter flame he thought. ~Shit! Cat Fight!~

Shimaru hearing his thoughts turned to him and said "Die, slut puppy!" She raised her claws, Inuyasha jumped out the window into a nearby tree and stayed there, leaving Shimaru alone.

Sesshoumaru had gone to the door after Sakirame had left and had witnessed the conversation between Shimaru and Inuyasha, he turned around and went back to the dining room and yelled out the window, "You fucking pussy, your scared of a woman, and my woman nonetheless!"

Shimaru heard the exchange but didn't say a word, ~Keeping my mouth shut is not one of my virtues, but I will try it.~ With that she stormed out of the castle to the willow tree.

Sakirame was walking towards her favorite field to pick flowers, when Inuyasha ran to her side.

"Hey, what are you doing?" He asked

"I'm preventing stress by picking flowers, now go away, you're not helping the situation." She replied crossly.

"Hey! Whatever! I want to tell you about my plan." Inuyasha said with a stupid grin.

"Continue, if you must." Sakirame sighed, without looking up at him, still picking flowers.

"I was thinking of a way to piss off Sesshoumaru. I flirt with Shimaru." Sakirame looked up glaring a Inuyasha.

"Don't look at me like that, I like you not her….I…I…kinda love you." Sakirame looked at the ground blushing.

"Fine then," Sakirame replied as she got up and walked toward the willow tree.

"Wait, where are you going?" Inuyasha yelled catching up with her.

"I'm going to the willow tree by the pond to tell Shimaru." She looked at him like it was the most obvious thing in the world. Inuyasha smiled at her and she rolled her eyes. When Sakirame turned to walk away Inuyasha grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder and proceeded to the willow tree.

Inuyasha jumped right in front of Shimaru and put Sakirame down, who promptly turned around and slapped him, causing Shimaru to smile.

~Ooh…she likes it rough.~ Inuyasha thought. This thought caused Shimaru to crack up laughing, causing Sakirame to look at her with a questioning glance. When Shimaru finally stopped laughing Sakirame looked at Inuyasha. "Tell her!"

Inuyasha explained his plan to Shimaru in detail. When he finished Shimaru looked between the other two. "Oh, yeah, most definitely, I want to get back at that asshole for calling me a whore!" She looked up at Sakirame and smiled, "Sorry, I'm going to be flirting with your man."

Sakirame blushed and looked away mumbling, "He's not my man!"

Her reaction caused Inuyasha to smile.

Later that night at dinner as everyone sat at the table Inuyasha sat next to Shimaru and put his arm around her, noticing Sesshoumaru's angry glare he spoke.

"You know I never realized how beautiful you really are!" Inuyasha said with a sleazy smirk. Shimaru blushed and looked down giggling. Sakirame looked at Shimaru a little shocked.

~Damn, she's a good actress.~ Sakirame thought. Shimaru heard this and smiled widely.

Sesshoumaru saw this and got angrier, not even bothering to read anyone's thoughts.

Shimaru put her hand on Inuyasha's chest and replied, "Why thank you. I never realized that you're so cute especially with those dog ears."

She reached up and started to play with them. Inuyasha growled playfully at Shimaru. Having enough Sesshoumaru stood up quickly slamming his hands on the table.

"What the hell is going on? What the hell are you doing?" He yelled as he walked over to get Shimaru from Inuyasha.

Shimaru leaned against Inuyasha replying, "But, honey, I'm only doing what I'm supposed to do, you said I was a whore remember?"

Sesshoumaru growled loudly. "Oh, yeah, you specifically said, 'Are you just my whore then?' which implied that I'm a whore."

Sesshoumaru turned around and started to walk away but Shimaru wasn't done yet.

"Did you even think before you said that? Did you think of what it would make me feel like?" Shimaru yelled as she stood up, tears welling up in her eyes. "I made me feel like you didn't love me, it made me feel like I'll never be good enough for you! Like I'm another human you want to kill, just like the people in my village!"

Slowly the tears were falling down her face. Hearing her words Sesshoumaru turned around angry at her for what she had said, but when he looked at her face he saw her tears, as he saw them he thought, ~I wish she wouldn't cry, I hate to see her tears.~

Shimaru sobbed reading his thoughts.

"Your…th…the…re…reason…f…f…for…my…te..tears! It…It's….all…yo…your..fault!" Still crying she looked up at Sesshoumaru after her words she watched him as he bowed his head and replied.

"I'm sorry, I love you, please forgive me."

"Oh, so now you want me to forgive you? You tried to kill my mother!" Shimaru yelled her tears forgotten.

"This has nothing to do with her." Sesshoumaru said calmly. Inuyasha and Sakirame slowly snuck out to the room saying to each other, "Oh my god, will it ever end?"

After they left the room and were in the quiet of the hallway, Inuyasha turned to Sakirame and said "Now I have you alone!"

He grabbed her around the waist pulling her towards him, into a kiss. Sakirame pulled back yelling "HENTAI!," as she slapped him. But in the back of her mind she couldn't help but think ~He has soft lips, I'm glad he's the one that stole my first kiss.~

"It doesn't, but it doesn't take away the fact that you tried to kill my mother.", Shimaru yelled at Sesshoumaru.

"You don't even know your real mother, she could have been a whore for all you know." He stated calmly.

"Well, I guess I turned out just like her then, a whore.", she sobbed, falling to her knees. Sesshoumaru cautiously approached her intending to wipe away her tears. "Don't touch me. How dare you bring that up, you don't know that half of it. My mother was raped, she didn't just give in and I've had to live 22 years knowing that I'm a homeless orphan.", she sobbed, despite trying to hold it in. She didn't want him to know about her one weakness, but it was too late. Sesshoumaru knelt beside Shimaru and held her, despite her trying to pull away.

"Don't try to pull away, love. You have a home now. You are the lady of this house and Lady over the Western Lands." Shimaru's breath caught in her chest as she looked up at Sesshoumaru.

"Do you really mean that?" She asked quietly.

"Yes, love, I do." He said as he softly kissed her. Shimaru slowly pulled away from Sesshoumaru and replied.

"If you really love me and mean what you said then you could bare it if I stayed with Sakirame tonight."

"I will allow it." He said as he kissed her one last time before he went to his room.

Shimaru walked out of the dining room and walked towards her and Sakirame's room. She saw Inuyasha walking towards her and she noticed he had a handprint across his face.

"Did you deserve that?" Shimaru asked.

"Goodnight!", Inuyasha growled.

"So, you did?" Shimaru said. Inuyasha turned to keep walking, until he heard Shimaru speak.

"Why do you leave this way, when you sleep right outside our bedroom window on the tree branch? Is it to keep it from Sakirame?"

"How did you know that?" Inuyasha asked stunned.

"Have you told her that you love her?" Shimaru asked. Inuyasha blushed and looked at the ground.

"So you have…what did she say?" Shimaru asked.

"She blushed and looked at the ground." Inuyasha said quietly.

"She loves you, she's just scared of getting hurt, show her that you won't hurt her and see what happens." Shimaru urged. " You know Inuyasha, you're not half bad. Goodnight!" She said in a sing-song voice.

As Shimaru entered their room she noticed that Sakirame was already asleep. As she got ready for bed she heard Sakirame whisper, "Inuyasha.", in her sleep. ~So, I was right.~ Shimaru thought to herself. She crawled into bed and cuddled next to Sakirame, but she couldn't sleep. She laid there for hours, and finally got up.

Shimaru slipped out of their room and headed towards Sesshoumaru's room. She slid the door open, and closed, when she entered the room. She looked to the bed, expecting to see him there, but found the bed empty. She then heard his voice coming from the balcony. Standing in the balcony doorway, she listened to his spoken thoughts.

"I didn't mean to make her mad, or make her cry. I love her so much that even the slightest hint or sign of tears causes my heart to clench. I have chosen her as my life-mate. Dog demons, such as myself, mate for life. I wish I could make her see how special she is…to me.", Sesshoumaru thought out loud. Shimaru put her arms around him and whispered in his ear.

"I understand now." He turned around to face her and asked.

"How did you get here without me sensing it?" Shimaru kissed him and replied against his lips, " I have my ways,"

"I realize that you would never hurt me willingly or on purpose. You are the way you are and I will not change that. That is what I love about you." Shimaru said as she walked slowly to the bed, untying her kimono in the process. Sesshoumaru watched Shimaru closely as she laid on his bed, beckoning him to join her.

~This is different. She's trying to seduce me now…and it's working.~ he thought as his member twitched. Shimaru smiled as she slowly started to open her kimono top. Sesshoumaru smiled inwardly as he slowly go up and walked towards the bed. Shimaru got closer to the wall as Sesshoumaru got closer. Sesshoumaru climbed onto the bed and grabbed Shimaru and pulled her towards him in a deep, passionate kiss. Shimaru, went to deepen the kiss when Sesshoumaru pulled away. Shimaru gave him a questioning look. Sesshoumaru go up and lit a few candles around the room.

"What? You don't need to set the mood, I'm already there." Shimaru said bluntly.

"Yes, love, I know that, but I want to watch you while we make love." Sesshoumaru said as he climbed back on the bed. Sesshoumaru began to kiss Shimaru on her neck and shoulders, he paid special attention to her mark, letter her know how much it meant to him. As he kissed her he let his hands roam her body. He placed his hand near the opening of her kimono and slid his hand onto her breast as began to massage it causing her to call his name. When she finally go his kimono top off she started to rub his chest with her hands, wanting to kiss his body badly. Sesshoumaru brought his face to hers and kissed her crescent moon and claw as he slowly made his way to her mouth. His kisses traveled down her body removing her clothing as he went.

"Sesshoumaru," She breathed heavily, " I need you."

"I know, love, but you'll have to wait. I want this to be special.", he said softly, although his body said just take her. Shimaru pulled off Sesshoumaru's kimono bottoms.

~God! I need him so bad, I can't stand it. Why is he torturing me like this?~ She thought. Sesshoumaru smiled against her as he knew what he was doing to her. He slowly took her bottoms off and nibbled the soft skin of her legs as he began to move upwards. He trailed kisses behind his traveling hands. As he got closer to her center, she instinctively opened her legs wider to allow him more access. Sesshoumaru could smell her arousal as her got closer. As he kissed her inner thigh, he felt her shudder in anticipation. He kissed her enter softly as he smelled her scent. Shimaru gasped as she felt his tongue against her sensitive spot. She tangled her hands in his hair. He started a slow rhythm , making her moan louder, he brought one hand up to rub her inner thigh, making her moan more. Finally, he felt her orgasm as he drank her. He lifter up to her face and kissed her deeply, causing her to taste herself. Sesshoumaru positioned himself at her entrance, and kissed her once more as he entered her. He thrust into her as he rolled them over, having her ride him. He held her hips as he helped guide her. He was coming close, and she was to, he could sense it. As his thrusts got faster she began to call his name. When their orgasm came, they came together. Causing him to spill everything inside her, as she screamed his name. She collapsed on top of him completely spent.

Jaken sat awake on his bed in his room listening to the moans and screams coming from the room across the hall. ~God, they're at it again! I could barely stand it when they went for two days straight. I thought when they were arguing for so long, that maybe he realized that she's just a stupid hanyou, and that he could do better.~ he thought to himself, as the screams continued, and they only got louder.

"Inuyasha…," Sakirame murmured in her sleep. Inuyasha sat up on the tree branch and looked inside the open balcony doors, wondering at what could be saying his name. He jumped onto the balcony, and snuck inside Sakirame and Shimaru's room. He only saw Sakirame in the room, and figured that Shimaru was with Sesshoumaru. Taking advantage of the situation, he knelt beside the side of the bed Sakirame was on. He watched her sleep, until she moaned his name.

~She's dreaming about me. Maybe this is my chance.~ He thought as he brought a hand up to caress her cheek. Leaning down, he kissed her. The feel of his skin on hers awoke her. Her eyes flew open to see Inuyasha's face on hers. She pulled away from him and for the first time she didn't hit him.

"What are you doing here? And why were you kissing me?" Sakirame asked while scooting away from him.

"I heard you call my name while you were asleep, and I saw that you were alone, so I stayed to watch you sleep. Then you moaned my name and I couldn't help myself, I kissed you again…I'm sorry." He said as he stood up to leave. As he turned Sakirame stopped him. "Wait! Why are you sorry?"

"I took advantage of you and the situation. I never should've done either one." He stated.

"It's alright. I didn't slap you, did I? So you have nothing to be sorry for.", Sakirame said while blushing and looked down at her lap.

"I thought you'd be angry with me for kissing you. You don't seem to like it when I touch you." Inuyasha continued.

"I do like it…I just don't want to be with you, only to have you leave me later on." She replied while tears began to stream down her face. He slowly came over to her, sat on the bed next to her, and wiped away her tears.

"I said that you're mine. You will belong to me for the rest of your life, if you choose to be my mate. In return, I will devote my life to you, and only you. I have the blood of a demon flowing in me, and that blood is that of a dog demon. Dog demons mate for life.", he said while staring into her eyes. His eyes widened in shock as she leapt onto him and kissed him. Slowly regaining his composure, he kissed her back. She opened her mouth in the kiss to breathe and he slipped his tongue into her mouth, tasting her innocence. Breaking the kiss, Inuyasha pulled away from her, and cleared his throat.

"Inuyasha?" Sakirame asked, scared of what he was going to do next.

"I love you.", Inuyasha said while looking straight into her eyes, and added, "I want you to be my mate…, tonight." Sakirame brought a hand up to his face and rubbed her thumb over his bottom lip, as she replied, "Yes, I'm now yours."

Inuyasha pushed her onto her back, still on the bed, and laid on her. While kissing her deeply, he pressed his hips against hers, causing her to moan into the kiss. He got up slowly and began to remove Sakirame's clothing. When she was completely undressed, he started to undress himself. Sakirame stopped him.

"That's my job." He smiled as she started to take off the top layers of his kimono. After she undressed him, he kissed her and let his hands wander her body.

Laying back on top of her and settling between her legs, he broke their kiss saying, "I don't want to hurt you, but it must be done." Right after he said that he pushed himself into her, stealing the last of her innocence. She squirmed beneath him, but did not cry out. "Are you alright?" he asked while nuzzling her neck.

"Yeah, it just hurts a little." Sakirame said while wrapping her arms around her neck. ~Wow, she's strong and doesn't give in easily to pain. I made the right choice by having her as my mate.~ he thought as he rocked against her, trying to help her adjust. When she wrapped her legs around his, he knew she was ready to continue.

Moaning, he thrust in and out of her, earning moans from her in response. "How does it feel?", he whispered in her ear.

"Oh, INUYASHA! Please, I love you, please, harder, faster!" Sakirame screamed into the night air around them. Growling against her neck, he started using some of his demon strength to thrust into her. He started to feel the pressure crest as she arched up into him. Screaming his name, Sakirame shuddered, feeling immense waves of pleasure spread throughout her body. Inuyasha was close as he began to hit her faster, also knowing that he was helping her orgasm. A feral growl came out of his throat when he held his last thrust inside of her. Sakirame was barely conscious from the mind-shattering waves of pleasure that still washed over her. Inuyasha, aware of her state, growled and plummeted his fangs in the juncture of her neck and shoulder. Licking away the blood, he pulled back to give her a tender kiss.

Rolling off her, he lay beside her in the bed, while trying to catch his breath. Inuyasha looked over at Sakirame, who was looking right back at him. Sakirame smiled when he rolled them onto their sides, only to wrap his arms around her body in a cuddling position. They kissed before they closed their eyes and fell into a deep sleep. Their dreams, that night, were only on each other and the act they just made.

Jaken still sat on his bed, still awake. "Dammit, there's two more screamers in this damned house," Jaken thought aloud, while hearing Inuyasha and Sakirame's moans and screams. ~I hope I don't have to put up with this humiliation for the rest of my life!~ he thought as he sighed. That night, despite his best efforts, he didn't get any sleep.


	14. Chapter 14: Authors Note

A/N: "We all know that ur lazybones86 just trying to get a clean slate stop being a dumbass and just go die" This was an anonymous review that I received today 2-23-2011.

I just wanted to thank anyone that has read any of my stories and review with good advice. On the other hand I have had one person review that not only insulted me but my work. I don't know if it was just this story, which is actually the first story I had ever written, or if they were talking of one of my other works but needless to say it wasn't appreciated. On that note if you don't have anything nice to say about something don't say anything. If you don't like my stories then give some pointers as to how to make them better instead of sending me an anonymous review stating 'stop being a dumb ass and just die". I don't see how a review like this is helpful at all its just hurtful. I just hope that the person who sent it meant it for someone else. And if calling me lazy makes you feel better than so be it. Just note that it may take me awhile to update most of my stories due to the fact that I have a small thing called a life, I have school, full time job, friends and family that require my attention as well. So if that was the premise behind the spiteful review well good going. Just know that hateful reviews hurt the person that they are intended for and then again it just makes the reviewer immature and spiteful. Heads up for next time just make sure that you are sending you're hateful, spiteful messages to the correct person.


End file.
